Re-Peat Moss
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Moss Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When you play a Trick, this does a Bonus Attack. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = "To do what I do... it's TRICKY. I'll leave it at that".}} Re-Peat Moss is a premium rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability makes it do a Bonus Attack whenever a Plant Trick is played. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Moss Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Trick, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "To do what I do... it's TRICKY. I'll leave it at that." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With Re-Peat Moss' ability to do a bonus attack when a trick is played can be used effectively in tandem with Party Thyme, as every time a plant trick is played, the former will perform a bonus attack, which will trigger the latter's ability that allows the player to draw a card. Later in the game, this card can become very dangerous, as the large amount of sun lets the player play a lot of tricks, allowing them to get free damage in return. The combination of Re-Peat Moss and Party Thyme not only is effective by itself, but also synergizes well with Bananasaurus Rex. Since Bananasaurus Rex gets +1 /+1 every time you draw a card, this combo ultimately lets you do 2 free damage, draw a card, and boost Bananasaurus Rex for each trick used. Using tricks like Time to Shine or Espresso Fiesta can be fatal to the zombie hero, as Re-Peat Moss will do two or four bonus attacks, respectively, though only Grass Knuckles and Captain Combustible can use Time to Shine. Further combining this with Party Thyme will result in 2 or 4 draws respectively, and even further combining these with Bananasaurus Rex will result it getting +2 /+2 or +4 /+4 respectively. It is very effective when used with boosting tricks such as Berry Angry or Fertilize to further take advantage of its ability. When it is used with many of these tricks, it can do significant damage to a zombie or zombie hero. This plant is the best with Captain Combustible because he has a lot of stat-boosting tricks, not to mention that his superpower, Blazing Bark, can be devastating if you play it on Re-Peat Moss, which can do a lot of damage to zombies and your opponent, as it boosts Re-Peat Moss with a lot of strength for only 1 sun. Against When you see this, try to use Rolling Stone to destroy it instantly, or your opponent will likely boost it, and when it is out of control (because your opponent probably has a deck full of tricks while using this card), using instant kill tricks like Rocket Science or Locust Swarm is a must to prevent receiving heavy damage. You can also block Re-Peat Moss's bonus attacks with Gravestone zombies. Zombie Coach is also a good option, as it will make any sports zombie in front of it immune to its bonus attacks. Play Ra Zombie to prevent your opponent from playing tricks if they plan to play any trick with Re-Peat Moss on the field. It is best to play him on the sixth turn, as your opponent will not have enough sun to use tricks. Defensive End can also hinder your opponent by making them more expensive. However, the best counter for it is Bonus Track Buckethead, which can prevent it from doing bonus attacks in general. Gallery Re-Peat_Moss_stats.png|Statistics Re-Peat_Moss_card.png|Card Trivia *Its description is a reference to its ability. *It is the only moss card in the game. *During the beta, the animation when Re-Peat Moss was played was longer. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Moss cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants